


The Lion's Roar

by GasStationSushi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, The Long Dark (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Gen, Guns, No Romance, Post-Apocalypse, Swearing, this is the first fanfic I've written by myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasStationSushi/pseuds/GasStationSushi
Summary: The world is a frozen wasteland and the Antarctic Anarchists just wanted to move to a new base as winter began to turn into spring. However, one bad thing leads to another and Tommy and Tubbo end up separated from the rest of their group.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the first fanfic I've written by myself so thank you for looking at it. I've actually had the first chapter done for a while now and I am just now getting around to uploading it. There are no ships in this and I will try to put out new chapters as fast as possible. Thank you and enjoy :)

"Why did we need to leave the base we were at? It was perfect there. There was a ton of and beds and it wasn't fucking cold, like everything else out here," a young blond man asked. The weight of his pack was digging into his shoulders and he could feel the tips of his fingers and his toes going numb despite all the heavy layers he had on.

The young man and his family group were all out in the middle of nowhere. Nowhere being a snowy wasteland that they had lived in for most of their lives. They were currently following what the older members in the group called train tracks that passed over a lake. The group was also almost an entire day away from the shelter they had called home for most of the winter. 

Their group's leader, Phil, made a decision that apparently everybody but the young man knew about in which the entire group of seven was to pack up all their things, erase every trace of their existence from the shelter they were staying at, and leave. Now they were out in the middle of a frozen lake miles away from the nearest shelter.

"Tommy, I've told you many times before why we leave every few months. If you run out of supplies in the area, you have to go farther and farther away to get more," an older blond man in the front of the group said sternly, "It's safer and easier when we are nomads. I don't need my kids starving to death when I go off and do stuff." 

"So you would rather us get hypothermia, Phil," the young man asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he shivered. Tommy could still feel the wind nipping at him despite the heavy blue coats that the entire family group had. They were originally coats used for mariners, but the group found a bunch of them in a warehouse back when they were still living down at the coast. Now they became a symbol of being a member of the Antarctic Anarchist Commune. A really cheerful name that Phil, and Tommy's older brother, Techno, came up with.

"Hey look on the bright side Tommy, it is the warmest it's been in months. Spring is almost here. Means way fewer blizzards for a while," a tall lanky brunette man said while patting Tommy on the back. Wilbur always had a weirdly positive attitude about moving. It irritated Tommy that the brother that was normally on his side wasn't helping his argument.

"Yeah means more wolves too, Wilbur, and bears, and moose-" a taller man with long pink hair in a braid also at the front of the group started to speak.

"Yes, yes I'm aware, Techno, why can't we just look on the bright side for once though," Wilbur shot back. 

"I just want to stay someplace longer than a few months. I'm tired of always having to get up and leave. I just want to stay somewhere like people used to back then," Tommy whined while shuffling his feet in the snow that covered the old train tracks they were walking on. They had to stay on the tracks because the ice elsewhere was relatively thin and if you placed your weight wrong you would fall in. 

"Wow, we've got two whiny children in the group today. Maybe I'll change my favorite son from Techno to Wilbur since he is the only one not complaining," Phil joked back.

"Psh, we both know that isn't happening, Phil. I'm the only one that helps you carry the really heavy shit," Techno stated plainly.

"Very, very true Techno. By the way, who currently has most of our food supply in their backpack," Phil asked.

"I guess I'll never receive fatherly approval," Wilbur sighed teasingly, making everybody in the front of the group chuckle, "That would be me in charge of food though. What do you need out of it?"

"Nothing right now, just wondering because Techno's joke reminded me that there is going to be way more animals out now. In case a wolf comes after us now we know who it's after," Phil replied with a smirk.

"Wow, so my own father wants to sacrifice me to wolves if we get attacked," Wilbur huffed back jokingly.

"Hey, maybe that's a good thing. You're so weird and lanky Wilbur, they might think you're the Darkwalker and run away," Tommy teased, causing more chuckles from the front of the group.

"Also how are Niki, Fundy, and Tubbo. They got really quiet. Are they even still following us," Phil asked.

The group all stopped and looked back. They were met with a very upsetting sight breaking up the joking atmosphere that the boys up front had created. Tubbo, the second youngest in the group being just barely older than Tommy, was on the ground holding his leg. The two adults he was walking with, another lanky man with red hair named Fundy, and the only girl in the group with pink strands of hair coming out from under her hat named Niki, were currently standing above him clearly panicking.

"Of course something had to fucking go wrong," Phil grunted as he turned and ran over the three behind them. The other boys upfront followed suit.

When they back-tracked to the three behind them, Niki had stopped panicking and had already started putting a pressure bandage on Tubbo's leg. 

"What happened?" Wilbur was the first one to ask.

"I-I don't know one moment he was fine then the next he was on the ground like that," Fundy choked out.

"Also why didn't you yell that something happened," Tommy asked the panicking red-head.

"Yeah, okay just let every weirdo and wild animal that may or may not be around the area know that we have a hurt kid," Fundy snapped back. 

Tommy opened his mouth to argue back with the older redhead when he felt Phil grab a hold of his shoulder. Tommy looked down to see his father figure shaking his head at him. Tommy huffed and wandered over to where Wilbur was standing.

"Don't tell me he sprained his ankle," Phil stated while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid so judging by the way he reacted to me moving his ankle," Niki said as she kept wrapping the bandaging around the young boy's leg, "Do we have any painkillers left?"

"Sorry but no, I used the last of them after I had another of my really bad headaches. I probably shouldn't have wasted them like that," Techno sighed through the gas mask he was wearing. Techno made it himself by pretty much mutilating an old rubber one that he found while off scouting by himself. 

Techno had designed to have bits sticking out from down near the large air filter to make it look like the filter was a pig nose and that it had tusks. He wore it whenever he wasn't with the group or if he was outdoors. The tall man had a weird thing for pigs.

"Techno, it's fine. We know how you get when you have them," Phil sighed. "Tubbo, do you think you can still walk on it without any meds?" the older man kneeled down next to the young man.

"Probably, it just hurts like hell," Tubbo responded back through gritted teeth.

Phil stared up at the sky and groaned into his hands. 

"I'll take that as a no. We have probably another hour or so of walking before we can reach the nearest shelter, and it will be nightfall in a few," Phil paused and looked around.

"Tommy, do you think that you can carry Techno's pack while Techno carries Tubbo; I really don't want us to end up out here overnight." 

"Yeah, sure I think I can lift it," Tommy said as he picked up the pack and wore it backwards so that it was on his chest while his own was on his back. He grunted at the extra weight and felt himself having a hard time just holding it. 

Techno, with the help of Fundy and Niki, got Tubbo to sit on Techno's back like he was getting a piggyback ride. Tommy snickered to himself at the irony of the situation.

"Alright then," Phil said. "We've got a lot more walking to do before we make it to the house I found where we can spend the night. We really can't afford any more stops so if anybody has any issues please speak now before we start walking again."

Nobody said anything so Phil just turned around and began walking again. The group followed suit in silence.

~~~ 

It was around nightfall and the fog had gotten pretty bad on the lake, making everything around them look like the world hadn't finished loading in and instead had turned into a white void. Tommy was exhausted from carrying two packs. Wilbur could tell and had taken one from Tommy when he noticed his younger brother falling back and shuffling his feet more than he had been all day. 

Phil had said it would be about another few kilometers before the group would reach the shelter he had scouted, but to Tommy, he might as well have said it would be another 3 days. The boy was ready to just lay down and go to bed and was half tempted to ask Fundy to pick him up like how Techno was holding Tubbo, but decided that the two had already bickered enough for the day.

They finally managed to reach the shore of the lake and could barely make out the tree line to a wooded area, when the group heard a wolf howl in the distance, shortly followed by another, then another, until it sounded like the group was surrounded in the rear. Suddenly it seemed like everybody had produced weapons from nowhere and the sound of rifles being loaded filled the air.

"How far away are they?" Tommy asked, trying not to show how much he was trembling while holding a large axe, ready to hit anything that came near him.

"Sounded close, but with the stupid fog who the Hell knows where they are," Fundy replied as he and Niki both aimed flare guns behind the rest of the group.

"We should try to keep walking forward quietly. The house is just on the shoreline, and we can't afford to waste ammo on targets we can't see," Phil said to nobody in particular trying to keep the group calm.

Tommy choked down the anxiety that was building in his throat and began to walk with Niki and Fundy. They walked several feet with none of them breaking their sight into the empty fog that surrounded them.

The group was maintaining a good pace with the others and the three in the rear could tell they were putting some distance between them and the howling when Tommy tripped on the metal part of the train tracks. He yelled and landed back first on the ice outside of the train tracks with a loud thud and a crunch. He was lucky he didn't stab himself with the axe but not so lucky when he realized he had winded himself and that he was now underwater in the lake.

Tommy felt a stabbing cold fill his entire body and it made his limbs all seize up. The only thing that motivated him to swim up was the shock that temporarily gave him enough energy to try and break the surface to put more oxygen in his lungs. 

He made it to the surface coughing and shivering, suddenly using whatever energy he had left, struggling to keep his head above water. He knew he shouldn't have been moving and wasting as much energy as he was, but he could hear a lot of loud barking and the sound of flare guns going off. Every noise made him jump. 

Tommy assumed his yell either scared Niki and Fundy into shooting their guns spooking the wolves or the opposite with him spooking the wolves into attacking them. Either way, he needed to get up to the surface quickly.

Tommy put his hands upon the railway and tried and failed repeatedly to pull himself out of the water as he felt his arms and legs going numb from the cold. He doubted anybody was going to come to help him given the wolf situation that was going on above him and he almost let go of the rail he was clinging to for dear life. Still winded and gasping from the hard fall, he couldn't even call out to let his group know where he fell.

Tommy felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety fill him as he realized he couldn't hear anything other than loud ringing and that he was beginning to start seeing nothing but inky black in the corners of his vision. The anxiety however was crushed by the tiredness he felt. It was freezing and he had it pretty much beaten into him by Phil that when you are wet and cold, to never fall asleep no matter how tired he is. His basic common sense also told him that if he fell asleep now, he would drown. Tommy was still trying to fight to get air in his lungs and to try and regain feeling in his arms to pull himself out again, but he felt so tired.

The boy tried and failed, again and again, to pull himself out of the water while his vision was fading in and out when he suddenly felt himself being pulled out of the ice. All he could hear was murmuring as he saw fuzzy outlines above him. He tried to open his mouth to ask what was happening when his vision finally went out again and he felt his consciousness fade.

~~~

Tommy woke up shivering in a bed. At first, he almost drifted back to sleep until he remembered what had happened to him. He jolted up and began to look around the small room he found himself in. 

It was a small one-room cabin. The cabin had a set of bunk beds that he was currently laying on and a small nightstand was separating it from another set of bunks on the right side of the room, where Tubbo was currently laying under a bunch of covers while playing a card game. He looked shaken and was clearly trying to distract himself with the cards. 

Tommy looked forward and saw that there was a small Potbelly stove in front of the bunk he was currently lying in. It had a nice warm fire going out of it and a can of beans sitting on top of it cooking. On the floor in front of it was what he could make out to be the clothes he was wearing when he fell in the lake. He looked down to notice his clothes were changed to what was obviously Techno's due to how big they were on him.

On the other side of the room sat Fundy in really rough shape. He was wearing only the t-shirt and jeans that he normally wore under his heavier clothes. Fundy was sitting with his coat on his lap, trying to patch a large hole that was now in the sleeve with a fishing hook. Tommy knew it was a lost cause. The red-head was terrible at sewing and Tommy hadn't met a single person that could use a fishing hook to correctly stitch fabric.

The coat had several deep red stains in it now that matched where the man's arms and torso were covered in red-tinged bandages. Fundy's clothes were covered in red splatters. It was obvious that the wolves ganged up on him and that he didn't stand a chance. But at the same time, Fundy was lucky he didn't end up in worse shape or dead.

"Fucking wolves man. Fucking hate them," Fundy spat out to himself. He was stitching a part of the sleeve back when he stabbed himself in the finger and threw the coat down on the floor in anger. The red-head then recoiled in pain and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, wincing due to the pain of his sudden movement.

"Fundy maybe you should just take a break and check on the beans," Tubbo said, not looking up from his card game.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll probably get Wilbur to fix my coat or something when he gets back," Fundy sighed.

The man stood up, then immediately winced and ended up leaning on the wall as he steadied himself. Fundy's eyes were shut in pain but he opened them to look over in the direction of the stove and saw that Tommy was awake. Fundy slid back down on the wooden chair he was sitting in.

"Tommy you're closer, can you check it for me," Fundy asked through gritted teeth as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Phil said I really shouldn't be moving around much anyway for a few days."

Tommy nodded and grabbed the can of beans. The can was hot just from the touch so Tommy leaned down and picked up his still wet gloves. He shivered as he put one on his hand to grab the can. He slid out of the bed and walked while shivering over to Fundy. 

Fundy just waved the can away. "It was for you, Tommy. You still are at risk for hypothermia; you need to eat that while it's warm."

Tommy just nodded back and climbed back into his bunk. The boy burrowed himself in blankets as he began to slowly eat the contents in the can. Tommy finished and sat the can down on the nightstand. He got up and draped his blankets over him as he walked over to the packs that sat in the corner.

All seven packs were there and accounted for. Fundy, however, would need a new one and Tommy's was sopping wet. The young man rummaged through his own bag and dug out a tin of coffee. Surprisingly the inside of the tin wasn't wet and it was still in good condition. He dug out a few old recycled cans and his jug of water as well and began to brew three cups of the bean water on the stove.

"Would anybody mind explaining to me what happened when I was out and how long I was out?" Tommy asked, not taking away his attention from filling the now warm cans of water with the coffee beans.

"Eh, just for a few hours, and well pretty much after you fell in, the wolves ran at me. I still don't know why because Wilbur was the one with all the food," Fundy moaned from his corner in the room.

"Isn't it a thing though that wolves don't like foxes? Maybe it's because they could tell you have a whole fox motif going on and it pissed them off," Tommy joked at Fundy, causing Tubbo to laugh.

"ANYWAY, I managed to get one of them off me. Niki scared off one of them and Wilbur shot the other one. Phil was the one that pulled you out of the water. During all this Techno bolted because he had Tubbo on his back and couldn't fight. Phil dragged you back into here and Niki and Wilbur had to half carry me, half administer first aid to me."

"Sounds like it was fun."

"I was passed out from blood loss by the time they got me in here. I actually just woke up a few hours ago, and Tubbo and I switched spots. Tommy, they used an entire sewing kit on me with the number of stitches Niki gave me when I was out."

Tommy stared at Fundy in concern. Looks like they might end up staying here way longer than they thought before they could move to the actual shelter.

"Where did the other four go," Tommy asked.

"Techno is currently gutting the wolf Wilbur shot, Niki went to loot the cabins next to us, and Phil and Wilbur went off ahead to look for any painkillers in a ranger station not too far from here," Tubbo chimed in. "Phil wanted us to stay put since two of us can't walk and one of us is at risk of getting sick. He also said that they should be back by the middle of the day tomorrow."

Suddenly the group all heard the door open.

"I'm back," Niki announced while coming into the cabin with a smile on her face. The outside behind here was an inky black and snow was coming down heavy. 

She took a few steps inside and began peeling off her layers and setting them next to the stove. When she looked over and noticed Tommy was awake.

"Good to see that you are finally up and moving," the pink haired girl smiled at Tommy. She then frowned and turned into the direction of Fundy and Tubbo. "I thought we told you two to not be moving around."

Fundy grinned sheepishly at her. "Well Tubbo wanted to take a nap. What was I going to do, make him sleep on the floor?"

"We have sleeping bags. Or you could have woken up Tommy. Fundy, you always do dumb stuff like this, you are going to reopen your stiches and you are going to cause your self to bleed out. We don't have materials to waste on constantly patching you up. And Tubbo do you really want to end up not being able to walk for longer?"

Tubbo winced and retreated further into the bed he was in. When Niki got serious nobody wanted to mess with her. The German girl could get scarier than Techno if she wanted to.

"I know Niki, I'm sorry," Fundy winced at Niki's tone. "Anyway, did you find anything useful?"

"I found some more first aid stuff and a new sewing kit to replace the supplies we used on you. No painkillers though. I also got us more wood and tinder."

Fundy opened his mouth to reply back but was cut off by the door slamming open. Techno walked in covered in blood and snow. Thankfully the group knew Techno well enough to tell that the blood wasn't his but instead the blood of the wolf he had been gutting.

The outside behind him looked like a bad blizzard was happening, and the amount of cold air that blew in behind him almost blew out the fire causing him to shut the door quickly. Tommy might have just gotten his wish to stay in one place for a while.

"Well I have good news and bad news. Good news is I have enough wolf fur for us to make Fundy a new coat and enough meat to last us for a while. Bad news is that it's a blizzard out there," Techno said with his droning monotone voice.

"Thank you Techno. Also, you are dripping blood on the floor," Niki smiled at him.

Techno stared down at the blood that was starting to roll off his jacket. 

"So it appears I am," he stated plainly as he began also peeling off his layers. Instead of putting them by the fire the man took the jacket and pants that were covered in blood and instead threw them outside to keep the house from stinking. The layers obviously wouldn't fare well out there, which is why the group thankfully carried extras of everything.

Tommy's coffee was finally done and he tried handing two of the cans to Tubbo and Fundy who instead insisted to him that he should give them to Niki and Techno. Niki and Techno took the cans gratefully. The pink haired duo was glad to get something warm to drink after being in that weather.

"I just hope Wilbur and Phil are okay out in that blizzard," Tubbo said while putting up his cards. 

"Eh, Phil will be fine. He has been through way worse weather before. Wilbur should also be fine as long as he doesn't do anything too dumb," Techno replied back as he began moving all the clothes on the ground and unrolling a sleeping back to put on the floor. 

Tommy slinked out of bed and curled up on the sleeping bag. Fundy had Niki to help him limp back into one of the beds, with him groaning at every little step they took resulting in him being doubled over, holding his side while walking.

Tommy slinked out of the bed and got down onto the sleeping bag Techno had rolled out for him. As soon as he zipped himself into it he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Clearly that coffee was shit and wasn't as strong as it said it was on the container. 

~~~

Wilbur opened the door to the station that they finally arrived at. Him and his father had walked all night and he was glad they managed to reach shelter just as the blizzard started to get worse. They could hear all kinds of creepy noises as they wandered up the mountain to the station, which the duo hoped was just the wind. The father and son would probably end up staying there all night and into the morning to wait out the bad storm.

Phil was already digging around in cabinets in the station as Wilbur stood in entrance rubbing his hands trying to regain some warmth. Wilbur glanced around the small room they stood in. He furrowed his brows as he walked towards the table in the middle of the room. There were cans on the table. The only issue with the cans, however, was that they weren't dusty like they normally should be. He picked one up and glanced inside of it. There was still wet food in it. 

He looked around on the floor and he began to see all kinds of signs that the place was currently being lived in. Backpacks in the corner, more cans left on the ground, random tools strewn about on the nearby corner, and clothes littering the floor.

Wilbur felt his heart drop into his stomach. He glanced behind him and looked at the door. On it was a sight that made him feel like he was the one that fell in the frozen lake. Carved into the door was a crude smiley face. 

"P-phil," Wilbur whispered as he hastily dug out his storm lantern and began clicking it on.

"What," Phil yawned.

"You might want to see this."

Phil turned and Wilbur watched his eyes grow wide as he realized what the carving meant. The older man slowly turned and stared into his son's eyes.

"Do not touch anything. Do not take anything. We are leaving as soon as possible Understand," Phil said after a few brief moments of silence.

"So what does this mean about the new shelter? Are we still going to walk there or-" Wilbur whispered when he was cut off by a loud bang.

The two jumped as they heard a gunshot outside. Phil grabbed a hold of Wilbur's arm and pulled him hurriedly out of the station. As they ran down the mountain that they were currently on.

The only thought running through Wilbur's head was him praying that hopefully, they would make it back to the cabin before somebody much worse did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I appreciate it so much!!!


End file.
